


Sick Days

by Lahey14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahey14/pseuds/Lahey14
Summary: Neji pretends to be sick in order to distract Guy sensei long enough for Tenten and Lee to watch a Rated R movie. However, their plan doesn’t go as well as they planned.





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know own Naruto or any of its Characters.  
> This is suppose to take place after the Rescue Sasuke arc. My timeline might be a little off but Lee, Tenten, and Neji are 13 at this time.  
> FYI: I was sick with a stomach bug while writing this and I was also sleep deprived, so it might be crap but enjoy anyways.   
> Feel free to leave comments

“Neji! Look at this!”  
Tenten came flying through Neji’s open window while Lee followed close behind.  
Neji was sitting on his bedroom floor, peacefully packing his bag. Team Guy had just been assigned a special mission that involve transporting very important documents to the Land of Fangs. They were scheduled to leave tomorrow morning.  
“You see it!?”  
Neji looked up and was smack straight in the face by a flying magazine.  
Neji glared daggers at his jumpy teammates.  
“No! All I saw was darkness as my face was ambushed!”  
“Well that’s your own fault, as a ninja you should be prepared for any attack. Now look at it!” Tenten pointed excitedly at the magazine as Lee bounced on the balls of his feet.  
Neji looked down at his lap and saw the magazine opened on an ad for a new kunai set.  
“Tenten, you have enough weapons.”  
Asserted Neji. Tenten face palmed herself before taking a deep breath.  
“First of all there’s so such thing as enough weapons! And second, that’s not what I’m talking about.”  
Tenten sat next to Neji on the floor and took the magazine out of his lap and started flipping through the pages.  
“Ah ha! Here!”  
Tenten shoved the magazine back in Neji’s face.  
Neji rolled his eyes as he took the magazine out of her hands to examine whatever was written on the page.  
On the page there was an article about a new movie called, Triple Zombie Threat. It was apparently a rated R movie about a zombie outbreak that turns everyone into the walking dead and the only hope for humanity is a group of ninjas who have to use their skills to find a cure.  
“So what’s the big deal?” Ask Neji not getting his teammates excitement.  
“We have to watch this movie!” Shouted Tenten.  
“Yeah! One of the ninjas only uses taijutsu,” added Lee.  
“It’s gonna be the hottest movie of the year. We can’t miss it.”  
Neji pinch the bridge of his nose before looking back his teammates.  
“Well according to this article the movie is rated R, you know Guy sensei will never allow us to watch it. Also this says its only showings are in the Land of Claws.”  
“Exactly! Tomorrow we leave for a mission to the Land of Fangs and in order to get there we have to pass through the Land of Claws.”  
Tenten clapped her hands together and wiggled from excitement.  
“Not exactly, this says it will be playing in that theater on Friday. We leave tomorrow, which is a Monday. By Friday we should already be in the Land of Fangs. Therefore, we won’t be in the Land of Claws when the movie plays. So either way you won’t be able to watch it.” Neji informed Tenten smugly.  
Tenten’s smile slowly fell into a frown and she looked down at her lap is defeat. Lee also stopped his excitement and looked just as disappointed as Tenten.  
Neji’s cocky smirk faded away into a straight line. He didn’t like seeing his teammates so upset, he didn’t realize how important this movie was to them.  
“I mean...” Neji hesitated a moment before continuing, “the mission doesn’t have any time limits. I bet if you guys are on your absolute best behavior the whole way and beg hard enough, I’m sure Guy sensei will let us take a break to let you watch the movie. As long as you don’t tell him the rating.”  
“How’s that ever gonna work, Guy sensei is gonna want to know every detail about the movie. We can’t lie to him!” Responded Lee.  
“We won’t lie to him, we just won’t tell him,” Suggested Tenten.  
“What if he asks?”  
Tenten tapped her chin with her index finger.  
“I got it, he won’t ask because he won’t know. We need to keep him distracted long enough for us to stay at the Land of Claws for a couple of days and also distracted long enough for him not to notice us missing for a couple hours.”  
“And how do you suppose you’ll do that?” Sarcastically stated Neji.  
“Well by the sound of that tone, I’m going to assume you don’t want to see the movie. Am I right?”  
Neji stared blankly at Tenten, wondering where Tenten was going with this.  
“I guess your assumption is correct. I have no interest in your zombie-ninja crap.”  
“It’s actually ninjas fighting zombies, but that doesn’t matter.” Lee waves his hands in the air telling his teammates to just ignore him.  
Neji and Tenten both rolled their eyes before going back to their original topic.  
“Okay, listen. Can you distract Guy sensei for us, please Neji?”  
“No!”  
“Please!!!” Begged Tenten and Lee, both getting on their knees in front of Neji.  
“No!”  
“We will owe you one, each of us. Next time you get in any trouble we’ll take the blame for you, no matter what it is. That’s two free passes, two times that you’ll get off scratch free, and all you have to do is this one thing. Please?” Tenten gave Neji her best puppy dog eyes, which he claims never works on him.  
“Fine, I’ll do it. Only because having two free passes could come in handy in the future.”  
“Great! Thank you so much!” Tenten and Lee both launch themselves at Neji and wrapped him in a group hug.  
Neji pulled himself free and pushed the others away.  
“Okay, but how are we gonna get Guy sensei to stop in the Land of Claws?” Questions Neji.  
Tenten and Neji sat in deep concentration when their thoughts were interrupted by Lee’s voice.  
“Hey guys, remember the time when we first became genin and we were on that mission where we got attacked by the enemy and sensei made us stay at the hotel for two days until we were feeling well enough to keep traveling. Those were crazy times, right.”  
Neji and Tenten stared blankly at Lee.  
“I’m sorry, I’m not being very helpful.”  
“Yeah, your not. Your making it seem like that happen years ago, when actually it was like a few months ago and we were only 12 with very limited experience. We’re 13 now there’s no way that’ll happen again.”  
“Neji, that’s not the point here. The point is that that’s a great idea.”  
“What is?” Asked Lee and Neji together, both staring at Tenten in confusion.  
Tenten hit her head against the wall, sometimes she wonders how she puts up with her teammates.  
“Neji I thought you were suppose to be the genius,” Neji looked at Tenten offendedly but before he could retaliate Tenten continued. “Anyways, Lee’s story is perfect. We have to injure you when we’re in the Land of the Claws.”  
“No way!”  
“Come on, I’ll make sure your hands are safe. It’ll just be a broken toe or an ankle.”  
“No, your not breaking any of my bones.”  
“Neji, you need to take one for the team.”  
“Absolutely not!”  
“Ugh!”  
Tenten stood up and threw her arms up in frustration as she walked over to the window and leaned up against the window sill, looking outside while she pouted. Neji also got up and sat at his desk chair and watched as Lee stretched out across his floor.  
“You guys give me migraines.” Neji buried his head in his hands and leaned against his desk.  
“That’s brilliant!” Tenten jumped over to Neji and placed her hands on his shoulders.  
“What now?” Neji was starting to get exhausted.  
“We don’t have to break your leg. You just have to pretend to be sick.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah!” Lee shot up off the floor, “that’s perfect. There’s no way Guy sensei will let you travel while your sick and being the incredible sensei that he is, he will be too busy taking care of you to notice me and Tenten gone.”  
“Okay, but how do I convince him that I’m sick?”  
“You know how to make yourself puke right?”  
“No.”  
“Well, you better learn. Just fake puke once or twice and concentrate your chakra to your face to make it hot and flush. Then after me and Lee get back from the movie you can make a magical recovery.”  
Lee and Tenten eagerly waited for some kind of reaction from Neji.  
“I hate both of you,” Sighed Neji.  
“You love us and you know it.” Tenten poked at Neji’s cheek as Lee wrapped his arm over Neji’s shoulder.  
“Whatever,” Neji swatted at Tenten’s hand, “have you guys even finished packing?” Questioned Neji.  
“No.” Answered Lee and Tenten in unison.  
“Well maybe you should get out of the Hyuga compound and go do that!”  
“What’s the rush, we have all day and I want to spend some time with my boys,” Sarcastically said Tenten.  
“We spend almost every second of every day together, aren’t you sick of us.” retorted Neji mimicking her sarcasm.  
“Yes, yes I am. You guys are morons and annoying, but I still love y’all.”  
“I agree!”  
All three genin heads snapped in the direction of Neji’s bedroom door. Hanabi was standing there with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed.  
“Except for the part about loving y’all.”  
“Hanabi, what are you doing?”  
“I was bored and decided that hanging out with my favorite cousin sounded fun. So what are you guys doing?”  
“Tenten and Lee were just leaving.”  
“No we weren’t,” corrected Lee.  
“Yes you were, and I have others things I have to do.”  
“Yeah like training with me, so let’s go!” Hanabi grabbed Neji’s arm and dragged him out of his room. Neji reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged, because he knew it was the easiest way to get rid of Hanabi.  
“Okay bye Neji, we’ll just wait here for you to come back.”  
“No, get out of my room!” Shouted Neji from down the hall.  
“Sorry we can’t hear you, your too far away.” Responded Tenten as she laid on Neji’s bed and Lee joined her too, laying the opposite way.

4 hours later, Neji walked back into his room only to find Lee, Tenten, and Hinata all sitting on his floor eating some take-out food.  
“What are you guys doing here!”  
“Oh! Hi brother, I w-was just walking around the house looking for father w-when I saw Tenten and Lee hanging out in your room. So I decided to feed them.”  
“Yeah, here. Hinata brought you some too,” Tenten handed Neji a sealed container. Neji rolled eyes, but accept the to-go box and sat between Hinata and Lee.  
“So how was training?” Ask Lee  
“Fine.” Neji opened the container and was satisfied to find it filled with Herring Soba.  
“Neji, ummm Lee and Tenten explained to me the idea of you faking being sick so they can watch a movie,” Neji sent his teammates a disapproving looking, “I p-personally don’t think it’s a good idea.”  
“Come on Hinata, the plan will work perfectly,” explained Tenten.  
“What if Guy sensei finds out your faking it, I don’t think he’ll be very approving of it.”  
“Don’t worry about it. Guy sensei will never find out about it, because Neji is such an incredible actor. He acts like he hates us everyday.”  
Neji rolled his eyes at Lee’s comment.  
“But isn’t faking being sick the same as lying?”  
Hinata look at Neji with concern.  
“Technically not. If I never say the words, I am sick or feel sick or anything like that, and if Guy sensei assumes I’m sick on his own, then I’m not lying.”  
“I guess that makes sense,” considered Hinata as she started cleaning up the empty containers on the floor.  
“Hey Neji, since your done packing can you come help me pack?”  
“No thank you.”  
“Neji please. I just need you to sharpen all my tools for me while I seal them. If I do it alone it’ll take me all night.”  
“Well you should have thought about that before wasting all this time in my room.”  
“I’ll help you Tenten.”  
“Thank you so much Lee, it’s nice to see some men still have manners.”  
Lee and Tenten got up and thanked Hinata for the the food before exiting from the same window that they came flying in from. They picked up their shoes that were left abandoned on the ground outside the window.  
“Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow bright and early Mr. Grumpy, bye Hinata.”  
“Bye guys,” waved Hinata.  
Neji started helping Hinata clean up.  
“Good luck on your mission tomorrow.”  
“Thanks.”  
Hinata took the trash from Neji’s arms and did a quick bow before walking out of the room.

Later that night Neji took all the stuff he needed and went over to Tenten’s apartment to spend the night and help Lee and Tenten sharpen Tenten’s tools. Even though he said he wouldn’t help, Neji didn’t really have anything else to do. Tenten, knowing her teammate very well, knew he would come to help eventually despite what he said. So she left her apartment door unlocked so Neji could enter whenever. 

The next morning all three genin woke up spread out in different areas of Tenten’s apartment floor.  
“Hey guys, wake up we have to go meet Guy sensei at the gate.”  
Tenten went around gentle kicking and shaking her teammates. Neji got up and headed straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth and do his hair.  
“What happen? I don’t remember falling asleep,” Lee stood up and stretch.  
“You knocked out after the 500th kunai. But it’s okay me and Neji finished the rest of my weapons. Now hurry up and get ready, we need to leave soon.”  
“Ugh, fine.”  
Lee made his way into the bathroom, also to get ready. While the boys got ready, Tenten walked into the kitchen to pack the boys a breakfast pouch, which they ate at the gate waiting for Guy sensei.  
“Good morning my beautiful pupils. How are you guys on this fine morning?”  
“Ugh,” Replied the genins in unison.  
“Perfect! Let’s get this mission on the road, if we finish this mission early I’ll treat us to some nice sweet dumplings.”  
Guy sensei took off running down the dirt path with Lee close behind  
“Let’s go triple speed Guy sensei!”  
“Yes Lee! Great idea, keep up you two.”  
Neji and Tenten rolled their eyes before running after their sensei.  
“Why are they always like this?” Questioned Tenten.  
“Don’t Ask me, I was wondering the same thing.”

”it’s too early to deal with them like this.”  
After a full day of running Guy sensei decided to stop for the night and let his students rest up. He even let them sleep in for an extra hour in the morning.  
The next day was spent the same as the first. On the third day they woke up bright and early to continue their journey, they were expecting to arrive in the Land of Claws by late afternoon.  
“Okay Neji. Remember our plan, you need to start acting sick now. Show symptoms like run slower than normal and pretend to have a lost of appetite.”  
“But then how am I suppose to eat?”  
“I’ll sneak you some food later, when sensei’s not watching.”  
Neji gave a sigh, but obeyed his sisterly figure’s commands. He really hoped his teammates will appreciate him more after this.  
Guy sensei handed his genins each a wrapped taiyaki, however, Neji immediately refused his. This earned him a puzzled look from his sensei.  
“What’s wrong? Why don’t you want it?”  
“Nothing, I’m just not feeling very hungry.” Neji did his best to give Guy sensei a, I don’t feel good but I’m trying hide it look.  
Guy sensei looked at Neji skeptical,  
“At least try taking one bite.”  
Neji took the breakfast being handed to him and unwrapped it taking one small bite. It was so good and it took all his will power to resist taking a second bite. He handed the half wrapped taiyaki back to his sensei and sent Tenten a silent glare, she retaliate by sending back a thumbs up behind Guy’s back.  
“Are you feeling alright Neji?”  
“Yeah, I feel fine,” Neji tried to use his best subtle weak voice.  
“Are you sure?”  
Neji gave Guy a quick nod.  
“Alright, but do me a favor and stay hydrated. You're looking a little flush.”  
Guy handed Neji a water bottle before reluctantly walking away to pack up their camp sight. Neji could feel Guy staring at him from the corners on his eyes. Tenten walked over to Neji and sat down next to him pretending to examine him. She placed a hand on his forehead and check for a temperature.  
“Wow, your head is starting to warm up a little. Your doing great,” she whispered. Neji just glared back at her.  
“I hope so, do you know how hard it is to concentrate your chakra on only your face low enough for it to not spark up and cause Guy sensei to get suspicious? Because it’s super hard and exhausting, it’s only been 30 minutes and I’m already worn out.”  
“Look on the bright side, if your worn out it’ll make you look sicker without even trying.”  
Tenten gave Neji’s shoulder a quick squeeze and went to help Guy sensei pack.  
“How is he?” Ask Guy who was watching Tenten give Neji an “examination”.  
“He’s a little warm, but it shouldn’t be a big deal. He says he’s fine, so we should continue as normal.”  
“Sounds good, but I’ll slow our pace for now.”  
“Sounds like a wise choice sensei.”  
“Thank you my youthful flower.”  
“Anytime sensei,” Tenten gave Guy a wink and went to join the other two genin.  
“Alright team, lets get moving. We’re making great time.”  
Neji, Lee, and Tenten picked their bags up and followed Guy. As Guy took the lead, Tenten handed Neji a taiyaki, “eat it quick,” she whispered and walked in front of him to cover Neji incase Guy sensei happen to turn around.  
It was about six hours later when Neji started moving slower than usual, not on purpose. He was feeling weak, dizzy, and sleepy. He was also covered in sweat, all a result of his chakra control. The longer he used his chakra to keep his “fever” on, the more his chakra drained and the weaker he got. But just as Tenten suggested, it did help him keep up his role. But when Neji thought about faking being sick, he didn’t know he would actually feel sick.  
“Neji? Are you feeling alright?” Guy sensei walked over and removed Neji’s headband and Bandages before placing his hand on his forehead  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Neji’s words came out mumbled.  
“No you’re not, you’re burning up.” Neji leaned in to Guy sensei’s side, letting his sensei support all his weight.  
“I’m just a little tired.”  
“Let’s take a quick break.”  
Guy opened Neji’s bag and took out his sleeping bag, then laid it on a clear patch of grass off to the side of the dirt road under some shady trees.  
“Here,” Guy helped Neji sit down on the sleeping bag before handing him another water bottle, “drink this and then try and get some rest.”  
Neji quickly obeyed chugging down the water, and as soon as his head hit the end on his sleeping-bag he was out cold.  
Guy sat against a tree next to Neji and watched his genin sleep. His other two genin sat in front on him.  
“Neji feels pretty warm, I think he needs to see a doctor,” Concluded Guy looking at his pupil with concern.  
“No, I’m sure he’s fine. He’s just been working himself real hard lately, he’s been training all day and night trying to perfect his rotation jutsu. He wants to make it as strong as possible. Also his uncle has been training him very hard on his 64 palms technique,” Reassured Tenten.  
“Yeah, I’m sure with enough rest he’ll be better in no time,” Suggested Lee.  
“I hope you guys are right. We still have another four hours until we get to the Land of Claws. I think we should rest at a hotel over there and see how Neji feels in the morning.”

“That’s a perfect plan Guy sensei, your always so wise!”  
“Thank you Lee, but please keep your voice down,” requested Guy as he pointed to a sleeping Neji.  
“I am so sorry sensei!”  
“It’s okay, I just want to make sure he gets enough rest before we move again.”  
“And when will that be?” Asked Tenten.  
“Wells it’s around 1 right now, so if we let him sleep for 2 hours we can get moving around 3 and make it to the Land of Claws around 7. That’ll give us plenty of time to find a hotel and get some dinner.”  
“Very punctual!” Complemented Tenten.  
Guy send her one of his very famous thumbs up, “I try to be.”  
Lee was enthralled by Guy sensei’s awesomeness. However, before the two could make a scene Tenten changed the subject.  
“Let’s play cards while we wait!”  
Tenten reached into her bag’s front pocket and pulled out her deck of cards and started shuffling. She handed the cards out to her teammates and put the leftover cards off to the side.  
Two hours later Tenten was declared the overall winner after winning 20 of their matches. Although, she had a suspicion that Guy sensei let her win most of them on purpose.  
“We should probably wake Neji?” Proposed Guy.  
“I’ll wake him!”  
“Okay, but please be gentle Lee.”  
“And be quieter,” inputted Tenten.  
Lee crouched next to Neji. Neji was currently sleeping on his right side with his back turned to the others. Lee picked up a near by stick and started poking at Neji’s side.  
“Wakey wakey Neji,” he whispered.  
“Don’t poke him with a stick!” Whisper yelled Tenten as she snatched the stick out of Lee’s hand. Neji rolled on the his back and leaned up rubbing his eyes.  
“What are you guys doing?” He sleepily said.  
“Oh I’m sorry Neji, did we wake you?” Kindly apologized Lee.  
“What do you mean, sorry, that was the whole point!”  
Neji watched his comrades argue back and forth while playing tug-of-war with a stick, before rolling back on his side and trying to go back to sleep.  
“No Nej, I’m sorry but you can’t go back to sleep. We need to get moving soon.”  
Tenten softly rubbed Neji’s back encouraging him to get up, but Neji just ignored it.  
“Do you want to borrow my stick?” Lee held up the stick, which he successful won back from Tenten during their argument.  
Tenten snatched the stick out of his hand again. Only this time she whacked it hard against Neji’s leg.  
“OWWWW!” Neji shot up and rolled out of his sleeping bag, glaring daggers at Tenten and getting ready to retaliate.  
“Tenten!” A loud booming voice scared all three of the genin and froze them in their tracks, their heads shot to the direction of their sensei.  
“Apologize right now!” His tone left no room for arguing. Tenten looked like a kicked puppy, she didn’t like it when sensei was mad at her.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize to me, to Neji.”  
Tenten was now bewildered.  
“But why?”  
“Why? Are you really asking that question?”  
Tenten stared blankly back at her sensei. She didn’t do anything she wouldn’t normally do any other day. She didn’t understand why her sensei was upset.  
“You hurt Neji.”  
“I always hurt Neji,” retorted Tenten, Neji rolled his eyes at her comment.  
Guy gave her a warning look.  
“He is hurting enough, he doesn’t need you adding to his pains.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Tenten was so lost.  
“He’s feeling sick Tenten!”  
Realization crossed her face, she had forgotten all about their plan for moment. No wonder Guy sensei was upset, he was always so overprotective when one of them was sick or injured.  
“Oh right,” Tenten turned to Neji and wrapped him in a hug making a huge show of acting regretful, “I’m so sorry Neji. Please forgive me, I truly did forget you were sick.”  
“I forgive you, just let go of me.”  
Guy walked over to Neji and lift the pants leg of Neji’s shorts to examine the mark that the stick left.  
“Are you alright Neji?”  
“Yeah, fine.”  
Guy reach up and felt his face next.  
“Your fever seems to have broke, are you feeling better?”  
All three genin looked at each other with panic looks.  
“He looks a lot better right? But, looks can be very deceiving,” Interjected Tenten.  
“Yeah, this could be the calm before the storm,” Added Lee.  
“I hope for Neji’s sake you two are wrong. Come on let’s get going. We still have four hours to go.”  
Guy sensei helped Neji up to his feet and gentle guided him back to the dirt road.  
Lee packed up Neji’s sleeping-bag and followed his sensei with Tenten close behind.  
“What do you think your doing, your suppose to have a fever? You almost got us found out,” hushly accused Tenten.  
“Me! Your the one who almost got us caught with your commotion.”  
“Im sorry, I forgot you were sick.”  
“So did I.”  
Neji and Tenten rolled their eyes at each other.  
“Hurry up and get a fever again,” remarked Tenten.  
“Can’t I be sick without a fever?”  
“No, now get a fever. It’s more believable this way.”  
“But...”  
“No buts! I’m the oldest, so I’m always right. Do as I say.”  
Neji groaned but started controlling his chakra into his face, it was the easiest way to avoid an argument with her.  
About three hours later Neji started feeling dizzy again, he didn’t get enough rested so he was already weaker than before. However, this time his dizziness combined with a few rice balls he secretly ate for lunch were making his stomach upset. A wave of nausea caused Neji to freeze in his tracks and Guy immediately stopped and turned around to face Neji, “what’s wrong?”  
“Oh, nothing. I am just feeling a little dizzy, but I’ll be fine.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. I’m fine, really.”  
“Okay, we still have 30 minutes left before we get to the Land of Claws. Just hang on for a little bit longer and then you can rest again.” Guy placed the back of his hand on Neji’s cheek,” you’re starting to warm up again, come on let’s keep moving.”  
Guy allowed Neji to take the lead so he could set their speed.  
Lee and Tenten leaned close into Neji.  
“Neji, are you sure you’re okay?” Ask Tenten.  
“Yeah, my chakra is just draining. I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”  
“Are you sure?” Pushed Lee.  
“Yeah, everything’s okay guys.”  
“I feel like if giving yourself a fever is actually causing you pain, than maybe you should stop.”  
“No Lee, he can’t do that. This is better anyways, if he really feels sick than it’ll be easier to play the role.”  
“But Tenten, isn’t the well-being of our very close friend more important?”  
“Yeah, but we both know he’s okay, so it’s no big deal. Using chakra to fake a fever does drain enough chakra to make him feel a little weak, but it doesn’t drain enough chakra to cause any serious damage. It’ll be fine, just relax.”  
“Yeah Lee, it’s fine. I agreed to this anyways, I’ll just keep it up for two more days and then we’ll finish our mission as usual. I’ve had worst injuries before, I think I can handle a little dizziness.”  
“If you say so.”  
What should have been 30 minutes ended up being 50 minutes at the speed that team Guy was traveling at. However, Guy didn’t mind at all, he was more worried about not pushing Neji too much. The second they got to the hotel, Guy directed Neji to sit on a comfortable chair that was placed in the middle of the lobby, the other two genin sat on the arms of the chair.  
“You two stay here with Neji, I’m going to get us a room.”  
“Okay,” said the three voices as Guy walked off to the front desk. Neji was looking very pale and was again covered in sweat, giving him the perfect sick look.  
“Hey Tenten?”  
“Yeah Nej?”  
“I think I’m gonna be sick.”  
“What?! What do you mean? Like as in sick sick, or just sick?”  
Neji gave Tenten a puzzled look, he had no idea what she meant.  
“I feel really dizzy and it’s making me feel very nauseous.”  
“Okay, hold on.”  
Tenten’s big sister instincts instantly turned on and she shot off the arm of the chair and quickly scanned the room looking for a bucket or trash can. She spotted one by the entrance door and ran full speed to the trash can. She brought it back to Neji just in time for Neji’s stomach to empty itself in it. Lee held Neji’s hair back, while Tenten supported the trash can in front of him with one hand and rubbed circles on Neji’s back with the other.  
“Oh Neji,” Tenten’s voice was filled with sympathy and concern.  
“I’m sorry,” choked out Neji between gagging.  
“Don’t be, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Tenten pulled the trash can away from Neji and continued to rub circles on his back. Lee reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of water and held it up to Neji, who happily drank it slowly.  
“On the bright side, Guy sensei saw the whole thing from the counter. Therefore, If he had an doubts that you were sick, their definitely gone now.”  
Lee gave his teammates a thumbs up. Neji gave Lee the best death glare he could with his sickly weak eyes, Lee slowly lowered his thumbs up and stared off in the opposite direction.  
“He does got a point,” sheepishly defended Tenten.  
Neji slowly shifted his glare to Tenten.  
“Don’t give me those eyes,” playfully said Tenten as she gentle shoved Neji’s face away.  
Guy walked over to his genin with a worried look.  
“I could only get us a room with one bed and one futon. Are you and Lee okay with sharing the futon?”  
“Sure I don’t mind, but where are you gonna sleep?”  
“I got my sleeping bag.”  
“So does that mean Neji gets the bed?”  
“Yes it does, so let’s get into the room so Neji can lay down.”  
Guy wrapped one of his arm around Neji’s back and used his other to grab Neji’s arm and hoisted him up. Neji felt too weak to protested so he allowed himself to be half carried up the stairs and led down the hall to their room. Guy took his and Neji’s shoes off at the entrance and walked Neji over to the bed. Neji stretcher out across the full size bed and rolled on his left side. Tenten jumped into the abandoned side of the bed and started running her fingers through his hair. Within seconds Neji was out like a light.  
“I’m gonna go to the store down the street to get some stuff for Neji. You two stay here and take care of him while I’m gone.”  
“Yes sir,” replied Lee and Tenten.

Guy was in the convenient store looking around for snacks that Neji could eat. He found some crackers and rice pudding, he also got a couple bottles of orange juice. Guy even bought Neji a chocolate bar in case he felt better later. After getting everything he needed Guy proceeded to the check out.  
“Hey Guy!”  
Guy spun around and saw his good friend Asuma and his genin.  
“Asuma! What are you guys doing here?”  
“I decided to bring the kids to the Festival going on here Friday. How about you?”  
“We were in a middle of a mission, but Neji started feel a little under the weather. So we’re resting for the night, we’re staying in the hotel down the street.”  
“We are too.”  
Guy, Asuma, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru walked down to the hotel together, but then they went their separate ways to their own rooms.  
“Hey guys, I’m back.”  
“Hey,” Lee and Tenten were sitting at the coffee table reading magazines they found on the bedside nightstand.  
“Is Neji still asleep?”  
“Yeah, he woke up for like 2 second while you were gone,” informed Tenten.  
“He yelled at us to shut up and then went back to sleep,” shrugged off Lee.  
“And did you?”  
“Did we what?”  
“Lower your noise level.”  
“No, we just love loudly reading these magazines,” Sarcastically responded Tenten as she flapped her magazine in the air.  
“Okay, I get it. Anyways, there’s a restaurant down in the lobby, why don’t you two go buy us some dinner. Get Neji something light.” Guy handed Tenten some money.  
“Okay,” Tenten took the money and headed for the door with Lee.  
A few moments later Lee and Tenten return with a carton of food.  
“We got Neji some rice porridge,” Tenten placed the first container on the table in front of Guy sensei.  
“And we got us some tonteki over rice,” Lee placed a larger container filled with smaller containers next to Neji’s rice porridge.  
“Thank you kids. Let’s wake Neji and see if he’s hungry.”  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Neji looked very exhausted and if we wake him now he’ll be super grumpy and moody.”  
“Tenten, if we let him sleep his porridge will get cold.”  
“Exactly Lee, great point.”  
“Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you guys.”  
Guy walked over to the bed and shook Neji’s shoulder, “ Nej, Neji, its time to eat.”  
“I’m not hungry,” Mumbled Neji.  
“Just try to take a few bites and then you can go back to sleep.”  
“Nooooo,” whined Neji as he covered his face with his pillow.  
Guy sighed and signaled Lee to give him the rice porridge.  
“I’m going to leave this on the nightstand in case you change your mind later, but I can’t promise it’ll taste any good when it’s cold.”  
Neji sat up and looked at the nightstand that had the plastic bowl. He slowly leaned over and opened the container. After throwing up earlier he had nothing in his stomach which made him very hungry. So even though he was tired and wanted to sleep, he also really wanted some food.  
He slowly ate his food with a pout, and tried his hardest to make it look like he was still sick. After he finished eating he laid back down and fell asleep again.

  
The next morning Neji woke up earlier than the rest of his team and snuck around the room to eat a few snacks that he had in his bag before starting up his fever again. After a full nights sleep he felt 100% better, but he knew if he looked better Guy sensei will start to pack and make them move again. So he had to make it look like he was still sick. He hated how weak he felt whenever his chakra drained too much, but he just had to last one more day and tomorrow afternoon he would be able to stop.  
Neji walked back over to his bed and slid under the covers, he pretended to go back to sleep. Tenten was the next to wake up, she slowly creeped over to Neji’s bed.  
“Psss, are you awake?”  
Neji unwrapped himself from his blanket and turned to face Tenten, “Yeah.”  
“Scoot over,” Tenten pushed Neji further to the edge as she climbed into the bed and pulled half of Neji’s blanket off of him to cover herself.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Fine, but for your sake sick.”  
“Good,” Tenten paused for a second to make sure Neji wasn’t in an real pain from using his chakra control, “ Your literally the best for doing this. I promise you I’ll take the blame for anything you want, you can use your free pass on whatever you need.”  
“I should purposely burn down Guy sensei’s apartment and have you take all the blame for it, then I’ll have the satisfaction of watching him kill you.”  
“Come on Neji, don’t be like that. Go easy on me.”  
“You said whatever I wanted.”  
“I did, didn’t I. I’m starting to regret it.”  
“I’m just kidding, I wouldn’t purposely cause trouble just to make you and Lee take the blame.”  
“I’m sorry but have you ever met an angry you. You’re scary when your angry.”  
Neji rolled his eyes, “No I’m not.”  
“Yes, you are.”  
“No! I’m not.”  
“Yes! You are.”  
“I’m not even angry though.”  
“Are you sure, I feel like your mad at me for forcing you to do this.”  
“You’re not forcing me to do anything. I agreed to this all on my own.”  
“Okay, I’ll believe you this time,” joked Tenten. It was a huge relief to know that her close friend wasn’t upset with her.  
“I guess I’ll just save my passes for an emergency.”  
“Like if you use your jutsu inside the apartment after Guy sensei told you not too and you break something?”  
“I’m not dumb enough to do that.”  
“I don’t know, there’s a reason sensei made it a rule to not use jutsu indoors in the first place.”  
“That was an accident, there was a spider. And you used yours too, the wall was covered in shurikens.”  
“You know what the funny part is, that even after your air palm and my shuriken attack the spider still got away.”  
“Don't remind me, we just got in huge trouble for no reason. I told you to use paper bombs.”  
“If I listened to you, we would be dead right now.”  
“At least the spider would be dead too.”  
Neji and Tenten snickered quietly as they reminisced. There was movement on the floor and Neji swiftly shifted to look like he was sleeping.  
“Hey guys, it’s me Lee.”  
“No way, I thought you were Jared,” mocked Tenten.  
“Who’s Jared?”  
Neji shifted back to his original position, “It was just a joke Lee, ignore it.”  
Lee squeezed himself next to Neji, causing Neji to become sandwiched by his two best friends. They were used to sharing a futon since they tend to spend the night at Guy’s apartment a lot, so their squishiness didn’t bother them a lot. Neji liked his personal space, but he didn’t mind sharing it for a little bit with his teammates. They were the very few people in his life that he could tolerate.  
Tenten reached for a magazine on the nightstand and started fanning herself.  
“Neji you’re so hot.”  
“I agree, I think it’s a combination of your mysterious eyes and your flawless hair that gives you that appealing image.”

Tenten and Neji stared at Lee completely dumbfounded.  
“I don’t know how to feel about this. Tenten do something,” ordered Neji.  
“I meant he was hot as in his temperature you idiot,” Tenten threw the magazine at Lee hitting him perfectly in his face.  
“Owwww, I think I got a paper cut in my eye.”  
“But seriously, Neji you’re like a furnace.”  
“What’s going on? Are you guys okay?” All the noise from Tenten and Lee ended up wake Guy.  
“Yeah, Neji’s just really hot.”  
“She means temperature by the way,” elaborated Lee as he held his hand up to his eye. A baffled Guy stared at Lee for a second,  
“What’s wrong with your eye?”  
“Oh, I got a paper cut.”  
Lee’s answer did nothing to clear Guy’s confusion, so he chose to ignore it and focus on his other pupil.  
Guy leaned over his genin and placed a hand on Neji’s forehead, and just as Tenten claimed he was indeed burning up.  
“You are correct my flower. Neji is very hot.”  
Guy pulled the blanket off of his genins and folded it up.  
“I think it’ll be better if we keep this off of him for the mean time. How are you feeling Neji?”  
“Fine.”  
“Do you feel well enough to travel?”  
“Uhmmm,”  
“No! We can’t leave!” Interrupted Lee.  
“Why not?”  
“Because Neji is still very sick,” enlightened Tenten.  
“That’s why I’m asking Neji if he feels better. Do you Neji, aside from your fever?”  
“Of course he doesn’t! What kind of question is that, Guy sensei. It is very obvious that Neji is still sick. His fever feels way too high to be traveling.”  
“Your right Tenten, What was I thinking?”  
Guy handed Neji an orange juice, “drink this, and tell me if you start feeling any worst.”  
Neji just nodded his head and accepted the orange juice.  
Guy sensei walked over to the balcony and opened its door, “Maybe some fresh air will help.”  
Guy sensei spend the rest of the day being a complete helicopter parent, if Neji so much as sneezed Guy would give him a complete examination and make him chug a bottle of orange juice. Not to mention he had to pretend to take all of the pills Guy was shoving down his throat all day. Guy was constantly watching Neji’s every move, which made it difficult for Neji to throw away the pills he was hiding in his pillow case. Being sick was starting to get super exhausting and with Guys constant supervision he couldn’t get a break. After a while Neji decided to call it a day and go to sleep even though it was only 7, just so he didn’t have to deal with anymore of Guys overprotective parenting.  
The Next morning Guy sensei was up before his genins, It’s been three days and Neji was still sick. This was starting to worry him. After about an hour Neji, Lee, and Tenten all woke up as well.  
“How are you feeling today, Neji?” Ask Guy, he leaned over and checked Neji’s head which was starting to warm up again.  
“He still seems sick to me,” announced Tenten.  
“I would like Neji to answer my question.” Guy looked back at Neji and waited for an answer. Neji glanced over at Tenten debating what to do, Tenten gave him a pleading look.  
“I’m not feeling 100% better yet.” Answered Neji, he was not technically lying. After spending all day in bed his back was hurting and he felt tired from getting too much rest. Lee and Tenten send Neji wide smiles and thumbs ups.  
“Okay,” Guy tucked the blanket back over Neji. “Get some rest.”  
“I’ve gotten enough rest,” Muttered Neji underneath his breath.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing,” quickly spoke Neji.  
“Hey, Guy sensei?”  
“Yes, my flower?”  
“Would it be okay if me and Lee went and walked around the village to look around?”  
“Sure, but be careful. If anything happens you guys come straight back. Understood?”  
“Yes sir!” Lee and Tenten stood up and ran to the door.  
Neji sulked in his bed. It was unfair that Lee and Tenten got to go off and watch a movie while he had to die of boredom. He didn’t want to watch the movie, but anything would be better than another day of faking sick.

Meanwhile, Tenten and Lee were waiting in line to buy their tickets. After the two people in front of them they were finally next.  
“Hello, how can I help you?”  
“Can we get two tickets to, Triple Zombie Threat.”  
“Ummm, I’m sorry but how old are you guys? You do know this movie is rated R?  
“Yeah, we’re old enough.” Tried Tenten.  
“Do you have any proof?”  
Tenten and Lee stared back at the ticket seller making no reaction.  
“I’m sorry, but without parental consent I can’t sell you the tickets.”  
“Dang it! What if we paid double for the tickets?”  
“I’m sorry, but that’s policy. I could get fire.”  
“But,” Tenten gave her best sad face, “ We’re orphans.”  
The ticket lady was taken aback. She didn’t know what to say or do, she slowly pulled two tickets out and look conflicted.  
“Fine, I’ll make an exception this one time. But you have to promise me if you get caught, you won’t tell them I sold you the tickets.”  
“We promise!” Shouted Lee and Tenten, they handed the ticket girl their money and she gave them the tickets. They ran into the movie theater and made their way to find their seats.  
Back at the hotel Neji sat in bed, reading the same magazines he was reading yesterday.  
“Neji, I’ll be right back. Will you be okay on your own for a bit?”  
“Yeah, I’ll managed.” Sarcastically responded Neji.  
“Alright then,” Guy made his way towards the door and walked out.  
Neji was filled with so much joy, he jumped out of the bed and stretched his sore muscles. He didn’t know how much time he had before Guy came back, but he decided to do a little meditation.  
After about 45 minutes Neji sensed Guy coming back, so he made his way back to the bed and picked up his same magazine. He’s read it like 100 times, he probably had all the articles memorized by now.  
The hotel door swung open and Guy walked in, but he wasn’t alone. A short woman wearing a lab coat walked in after Guy, she was holding a medical bag.  
Neji had an idea of who she might be and he was trying really hard not to panic.  
“Hello Neji, I’m Dr. Aki. Your sensei tells me you’re not feel well. I’m just gonna take a look and make sure everything looks okay.”  
Guy sat at the end of the bed and watched the doctor unload some materials.  
Neji looked around the room, he needed a way out and fast.  
“Alright, let me just take your temperature.”  
The doctor picked up the thermometer and lean over to Neji.  
Neji shot off the bed and backed up against the wall. He knew if the doctor got close enough she would know Neji was faking immediately.  
“I’m fine, really. I’m feeling a lot better now and my fever has finally broke. I feel well enough to start traveling tonight.”  
Guy got up and calmly walked over to Neji, he assumed Neji’s freakout was out of fear. Ever since Neji’s close death encounter after the Rescue Sasuke mission, he has been iffy about hospitals. Which is why Guy brought the doctor to the hotel room instead.  
But maybe the doctor was giving Neji hospital memories, at least that’s what Guy thought.  
“Neji, Dr. Aki is just going to make sure you’re sickness is not anything major. There’s nothing to be scared of.”  
“I’m fine really, I don’t need an examination. I’m feeling better.”  
“Don’t worry Neji, I’m just going to make sure you are as well as you say. Some viruses tend to seem like their getting better before they get worst. I’m just going to take a quick look to find out what kind of virus is affecting you to make sure you get the proper medicine you need to fight the sickness.”  
Dr. Aki was very patient and talked calmly with Neji.  
“Guy sensei has already given me some medicine.”  
“Yes he told me, however, he did also say that it seems that none of the pills you were given had an effect on helping you get better. So maybe you might need something stronger.”  
“No, I just had a harmless stomach bug but now it’s gone.”  
“Okay then, I’m just going to make sure that’s true. Your sensei was very worried about you, so why don’t we do this examination for his sake. Once I can prove to him your fine then it’ll make him feel a lot better. Isn’t that right Guy?”  
Guy knelt down in front of Neji and place his hands on Neji’s shoulders.  
“Yes, that is correct. Do it for me Neji.”  
Neji looked torn between making a run for the door or tell Guy the complete truths right there and now.  
“Please, Guy sensei. Don’t make me.” Whispered Neji low enough so only Guy could hear him.  
Guy looked into his pupil’s eyes and stood back up.  
“I’m so sorry for wasting your time Dr.Aki.”  
Guy gave her an apologetic look as he walked her out of the hotel room. After shutting the door he walked back to Neji, who was still leaning up against the wall and hadn’t moved a muscle.  
“Neji, what’s wrong?”  
Neji sighed in defeat.  
“I’m not sick Guy sensei,” Neji weighed his options and concluded that telling Guy sensei the truth would cause him the least amount of trouble.  
“What do you mean your not sick?”  
“I mean,” Neji looked at his sensei and took a deep breath,” I was faking it the whole time.”  
Guys mouth fell open in shock and Neji could see the disappointment filling his eyes.  
“Neji, why would you do that?” Guys voice had an eerie calm to it, but Neji could still hear the hurt in it.  
Neji just shrugged and looked away.  
“What do you mean you don’t know?”  
“I don’t know,” murmured Neji.  
“Are you serious, Neji? Well, until you can think of a good reason, you are to sit on your knees in that corner.”  
Guy pointed to the corner on the upper left of the room, it had the best angle to keep an eye on him.  
Neji slowly made his way towards the corner and sat. If he was being honest to himself, we would say he only felt bad that he got caught. If he was able to keep faking being sick and get away with it he would have never confessed to Guy.  
Guy sat at the coffee table making sure to face Neji. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest and he was in deep concentration.  
This was the most disappointed he’s ever been, he felt like his trust was betrayed. He didn’t even know how to react, he was filled with anger, sadness, hurt, disappointment, and frustrated. How could his own precious pupil lie to him and take advantage of his worry. In that moment Guy would have preferred if Neji had stabbed him in the chest instead.  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Guy reluctantly got up and went to answer it. To his surprise, it was Asuma and his team.  
“Hey guys.” Guy moved out of the way signaling them to come in. Guy led them back to the coffee table where he was originally sitting.  
Neji could feel their eyes glancing at him, he really wished he could get up and leave the room.  
“So What brings you guys here?” Questioned Guy.  
“Well, me and the kids were over at that festival I told you about and while we were walking around we saw Lee and Tenten walk into the movie theater, it concerned me because I didn’t think you’ll still be here. You said you were only suppose to be staying the night, but that was two nights ago. So I decided to come check up on you guys, I wanted to make sure everyone was okay.”  
“Yeah, we were suppose to only stay for that one night. But we’re all alright, for now anyways. It’s just some unfortunate circumstances have caused our travels to be delayed.”  
Neji could hear the disapproval in Guys words causing him to cringe. He knew Guy was talking about him and his recent confession.  
“What kind of circumstances?”  
“Fake ones apparently.”  
The words stabbed into Neji’s heart, making him double over slightly as he winced. Guy regretted the words the second they left his mouth and watching his student’s reaction only made him feel guiltier.  
“What’s that suppose to mean?”  
“It doesn’t matter. How was the festival?” Guy turned and looked at Asuma’s genins.  
Shikamaru looked bored as always, Choji was happily eat some snacks, and Ino was delightful admiring her new fish.  
“It was good, but we’ve seen bigger.” Inputted Shikamaru.  
“The food was amazing,” added Choji.  
“I won this fish using my talents,” Bragged Ino.  
At that moment Tenten and Lee walked through the door and paused, there was a lot more people in their room then before they left.  
“Hi everybody,” greeted Tenten and Lee as they walked to sit by Guy.  
“How was the movie?” Asked Asuma.  
“What movie? We didn’t see a movie,” innocently answered Tenten. The rest of the table turned and look at her confused now.  
“Asuma was telling me that he saw you and Lee go into the movie theater,” Clarified Guy.  
“Oh! Maybe he saw wrong,” suggested Tenten.  
“No offense, but Lee is pretty difficult to miss. It definitely had to be you two,” Defended Shikamaru.  
Neji let out a groan of frustration, these idiots just walked into a trap. They still had a chance in the beginning but now they were toasted.  
“Ohhhh! You mean that movie! Yeah me and Lee did go to see a movie, I just remembered. Silly me,” Tenten tried her best to remain calm.  
“Which one?” Suspiciously nudged on Guy.  
“You know,” chuckled Tenten.  
“The one that was playing,” blurted Lee.  
“Which one was playing?” Continued to question Guy.  
“The one about the Ninjas and stuff,” shrugged off Tenten.  
“Anyways, whats going on with Neji?” Tenten quickly tried to change the subject.  
“That’s none of your concern,” stated Guy.  
“Oooo, is he in trouble?”  
“Tenten,” warned Guy  
“Neji’s in trouble,” teased Tenten  
“Shut up!” Shouted Neji.  
“Why don’t you make me,” dared Tenten.  
“That’s enough, Tenten. You two have 5 seconds to put your movie tickets in my hand.”  
Guy held his hand in front of his other two genin.  
Neji let out a sigh, we was really hoping Tenten would be able to change the subject. Just because he was in trouble didn’t mean his teammates had to be too.  
“But sensei,” pleaded Lee  
“5”  
“I lost mine,” tried Tenten.  
“4”  
Lee and Tenten stared at each other mentally contemplating their options.  
“What do we do?” Whispered Lee.  
“3”  
“I don’t know!” Whispered back Tenten.  
“2”  
Panic started rising in them, they only had one possible choice. They each fought with their pockets as they struggled to pull out the tickets.  
“1”  
“Here!” Lee and Tenten slammed their tickets into their sensei’s hand.  
“Triple Zombie Threat? What kind of movie is this?”  
“The kind where the ninjas lose,” angrily announce Tenten while Lee shook his head in agreement. Apparently they didn’t like how the movie ended.  
“Wait a minute, this movie is rated R!”  
Guy pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Is it? I didn’t even notice,” brushed off Tenten.  
“I guess those ticket handlers just sell tickets to anyone. Am I right,” playfully added Lee.  
However, one look at Guy told them to shut their mouths.  
“You two find an empty corner!” Ordered Guy.  
“Awwww but I liked Neji’s corner,” joked Tenten. Guy looked at her with a glare that had her running to the first empty corner she saw.  
“I’m sorry Guy, it looks like you have your hands full. I better get going.”  
“Yeah, thank you Asuma.”  
“Anytime, come on kids let’s go.”  
Asuma’s genins swiftly followed him out the room.  
Guy sat back at the coffee table, but this time he buried his face in his arms. He didn’t even know what to do. It was no surprise that his genin would get in trouble every now and then, they were in fact in the spring time of their youth. However, Guy has never felt this disappointed before. He felt like a failure as a teacher for letting his students walk all over him, was he too lenient with them?

After about 30 minutes of sitting in the corner, Guy called Lee and Tenten over.   
“Lee, Tenten, please come here.”  
Lee and Tenten made there way to the table and sat across from their sensei. They at least had the decency to look ashamed, Lee even had tears in his eyes already.  
“Would you guys please explain yourselves?”  
“Guy sensei, We’re so sorry,” bursted out Tenten.  
“We just really wanted to watch the movie, it looked so cool. But that’s no excuse for our actions. We knew you would never let us watch it, so we were stupid and went to watch it without permission. You have every right to be mad but please, Guy sensei, can you forgive us.”  
Tenten bowed her head in shame and Lee nodded along as tears fell from his eyes.  
“We won’t do it again, we promise!” Sobbed Lee, and Tenten agreed.  
Guy took a deep sigh, he knew his students were being sincere and compared to Neji their crimes were nothing.  
“Okay, I believe you guys. But you aren’t getting away with this so easily.”  
Guy stood up, walked over to Tenten, and kneeled down pulling Tenten over his knee.  
Smack smack smack smack smack  
Tenten let out a gasp.  
“Tenten, I’m very disappointed in you. You guys know the rules, I put these rules in place for a reason,”  
Smack smack smack smack smack  
“I except you to follow them.”  
Smack smack smack smack smack  
“You are too young to watch rated R movies, even though you guys are trained genin you are still just kids.”  
Tears streamed down Tenten’s face.  
Smack smack smack smack smack  
“You will not watch anymore rated R movies without my permission,”  
Smack smack smack smack smack  
“Is that understood?”  
“Yes sir,” sobbed Tenten  
Smack smack smack smack smack  
“It okay my youthful flower.”  
Guy rubbed circles on Tenten’s back  
“Shhhh, it’s alright now.”  
Guy lifted Tenten into a sitting position and wrapped her into a tight hug.  
After the tears stopped falling out of Tenten’s eyes, she pulled away from her sensei and allowed him to move on to Lee.  
“Okay Lee, it’s your turn.”  
“I’m so sorry Guy sensei. I’ll never watch another rated R movie without your permission, I promise.” Cried out Lee.  
“I know Lee, it’s okay.”  
Guy hugged Lee before pulling him down over his knee.  
Smack smack smack smack smack  
Lee let out a wail.  
Smack smack smack smack smack  
“I’m so sorry Guy sensei!”  
Smack smack smack smack smack  
“I know Lee, we’re almost done.”  
Smack smack smack smack smack  
Smack smack smack smack smack  
“Have you learned your lesson Lee?”  
“Y-y-yes s-s-sir,” Cried Lee  
Smack smack smack smack smack  
“Okay we’re done.”  
Guy pulled Lee into a hug, just like he did with Tenten, and held him as he cried. After Lee calmed down, Guy got up and walked over to the bedside nightstand and opened the top drawer. Guy pulled out his wallet and walked back over to his genins.  
“Here you go guys,” Guy handed each of his genin 200 ryo, “why don’t you two go enjoy the fair that’s going on?”  
Lee and Tenten happily accepted the money.  
“Thank you Guy sensei, you’re the best.”  
Both genins hugged Guy one more time before heading to the door.  
“Wait, Guy sensei?” Tenten paused and turned back around  
“Yes, my beautiful flower?”  
“Is Neji in trouble?” Asked Tenten again, her voiced full of sincerity.  
“What did I say Tenten?”  
“I know, but it wasn’t his fault,” Tenten quickly caught herself before she ruined an plan Neji might have came up with, “whatever he did.”  
“I’m sorry Tenten, but you can’t get him out of this one.”  
Tenten looked at Neji sympathetically as Guy sensei led her to the door.  
“Now you two go have fun and take your time. I’ll see you two later.”  
He gently shut the door as Lee and Tenten walked out.  
“Okay Neji, you’ve had enough time to think about your actions, so let’s talk now. Come, join me at the table.”  
Neji slowly stood up and reluctantly dragged his feet over to the table and sat down.  
“Can you please explain to me why you’ve been pretending to be sick this whole time?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Don’t give me that answer again. Someone doesn’t randomly wake up and decided to be sick for no reason.”  
“I guess I just wanted a break.”  
“Why didn’t you just ask for a break.”  
“Because you would have said no.”  
“How do you know? You didn’t even try.”  
“I don’t know,” Huffed outed Neji. Guy deeply inhaled, he was irritated at hearing that annoying answer again.  
“Neji, something doesn’t make sense here. This doesn’t sound like you. I need you to tell me the truth, right now!” Guy sensei slightly rose his voice, he was getting tired of Neji’s excuses.  
“I don’t kn-“  
Guy quickly bent Neji over the table and land 10 fast smacks to his bottom, causing Neji to wince in pain.  
“If you say, I don’t know, one more time you will regret it. Now no more excuses, tell me everything.”  
Neji sighed and rolled his eyes, but decided it was better not to test Guy sensei. Guy never made threats that he wasn’t prepared to do.  
“Okay fine, the truth is Lee and Tenten really wanted to watch that movie, but they knew you would never stop and let them watch it. So I decided to pretend to be sick to make you stop here to give them a chance to watch the movie.”  
Guy felt his head hurt, he was confused and angry.  
“So what your telling me is that, you helped Lee and Tenten disobey me by lying to me?”  
“I guess you can put it that way.”  
“Neji, I’m very disappointed in you. You took advantage of my worrying and betrayed my trust, all to help your teammates go behind my back and break my rules. I am very upset. You lied to me about being sick, so now you’ve lost my trust.”  
Neji’s face fell into a deep frown. He felt a pain in his chest at the thought of losing Guy’s trust. He never meant to betray or hurt Guy sensei, he only wanted to help Lee and Tenten. Now he felt so disappointed in himself, he never knew his actions would cause this much damage.  
“I’m so sorry Guy sensei, I’ve never meant to betray your trust. I just wanted to help my teammates.”  
Neji’s head hung low hiding his eyes from sight. However, Guy could tell from Neji’s sunken shoulders that he was very upset.  
“I understand Neji. But helping your teammates is not always the right path to follow. There will be times when you have to do what’s right even if it means you have to do it alone, without your friends.”  
Guy didn’t know if he truly believed his own words, truth be told he would have probably done the same for Kakashi. When they were younger Guy used to always cover for Kakashi to make sure he didn’t get in trouble.  
Lee, Tenten, and Neji have all come a long way since their first day as a team. They trust each other, they are open with each other, Guy would even go as far as saying that they love one another. They have become a strong team and stronger friends. They have become each other’s family.  
Guy sadly sighed and got up again. He walked over to the bedside and bend down near his bag, he dug around until he found what he wanted. Guy pulled out his black leather belt and walked back to Neji. Although, Guy didn’t blame Neji for wanting to help his teammates, he couldn’t allow Neji to get away with lying and deceiving him.  
As Guy walked closer to Neji, Neji slowly peeked from between his strands of hair to look at Guy. He wasn’t surprised to see Guy sensei holding a belt and he knew exactly what he was planning to do with it. Neji didn’t bother trying to plead his way free, he knew he deserved this, so he waited for Guys command.  
When Guy arrived next to Neji he folded the belt in half and held it up with his right hand.  
“Neji please bend over the table,” Sternly stated Guy.  
Neji immediately obeyed without any hesitation, causing Guy to freeze. He was expecting Neji to put up more of a fight or at least try to delay the process. Guy looked down at Neji sadly before continuing with his punishment. He lifted his arm into the air and brought the belt hard against Neji’s sitting spot. Neji gasped and sunk deeper into the table. He bit his lower lip to keep from crying out.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

Guy aimed the smacks directly on his sitting area and slowly shifted to the curve where the rear met the legs. This caused Neji to tighten his hands into fist.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack

Guy alternated laying three smacks on each of Neji’s hamstrings. Neji groaned in pain and hid his face in the crease of his arm. Tears filled his eyes but he held them back, he refused to lose control this early.

Smack smack smack smack smack

Guy brought the belt back up to the curve where the flesh was more sensitive. Neji couldn’t hold back his reaction and yelled out in pain, “owwwwgh!”

Smack smack smack smack smack smack

Guy decided to focus on Neji’s bottom now and landed alternating smacks to each cheek.  
Neji hid his face back in the crease of his forearm and bit down harder on his lip.

Smack smack smack smack smack

The tears began running down Neji’s face to his dismay.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack

Guy continued to hit hard and fast not letting up.  
Smack smack smack smack

Neji’s shoulders shook with the force for his cries, he no longer tried to hold them back and allowed his tears to fall freely.

Smack smack smack smack smack

Neji’s cries soon turned to sobs. He tried to quiet his sobbing but only made it worst and caused himself to choke on them.

Smack smack smack smack smack

“We’re almost don’t Neji,” reassured Guy.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

Guy landed five last smacks to each cheek.  
Neji cried uncontrollably laying completely limp over the table.  
“Neji please stand.”  
Neji very slowly peeled himself off the table wincing and crying as he did so. It was difficult to stand straight and his legs were too wobbly to hold him up. However, Guy held him in place by holding on to his arms.  
“Why were you punished?” Ask Guy.  
Neji struggled to say a single word from the force of his sobs and the more he tried the harder it was causing more tears of frustration to pour out. Guy pulled Neji into a hug to try and calm him down as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Shhhhh, it’s okay Neji. Just breath.”  
Neji gentle pulled himself away from Guy and attempted to speak again, but his hiccups were still too strong for words. So Guy pulled Neji back into the hug.  
“It’s okay, it’s over now. Shhhhh,” soothed Guy.  
Finally Neji regained control on his sobs and was able to make out his words.  
“B-Because, I l-lied to y-you about b-being sick and B-b-betrayed your t-trust.”  
The last part caused new tears to start streaming down Neji’s face.  
“I’m s-sorry Guy s-sensei, I don’t want to lose y-your trust.”  
Guys own eyes filled with tears at seeing Neji’s distress. He didn’t realize his words would have this much affect on the kid. He only wanted Neji to realize the severity of his actions, he didn’t want to hurt Neji with his words. If Guy was being honest with himself, he would say he was talking out of anger. He should have allowed himself to calm down more before speaking with Neji, now he hurt his pupil more than he intended.  
Guy wrapped Neji into a hug and held him tightly.  
“I’m sorry too Neji. I should have never told you that you lost my trust. That was wrong of me. You have been punished and once you have been punished everything is forgiven and forgotten.”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“I know you are, everything is okay now.”  
Guy led them to the bed and sat Neji down on it. Neji hissed in pain when he made contact with the bed, earning him a sympathetic look from Guy who sat next to him.  
“Get some rest, you must be exhausted.”  
Guy gentle pushed Neji down and covered him with a blanket. Then he ran his fingers through Neji’s hair until he fell asleep.  
About an hour later Lee and Tenten came running through the door slamming it shut. But the second they saw Neji sleeping they quiet down and joined Guy up on the bed, being careful not the stir Neji to much.  
“Guest What Guy sensei?”  
“What, my beautiful Flower?”  
“I won a fish but Lee threw it in the river.”  
“What?”  
“It was an accident, I accidentally tripped and fell on Tenten and then she lost her balance and dropped her fish and the bag went rolling over the edge and fell into the river floating away.”  
“Well that’s unfortunate.” Guy didn’t know what else to say.  
“Yeah it is, I won it for Neji. But thanks to Lee it’s gone.”  
“I am so sorry Tenten, please forgive me.”  
“No, I refuse.” Stubbornly replied Tenten.  
“Tenten, be nice.”  
“Fine, I forgive you Lee.”  
“Thank you Tenten.”  
Neji began stirring on the bed making everyone freeze. He slowly sat up and looked around.  
“When did you guys get here?”  
“Just now, how long have you been asleep?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Well, all of you should rest up. Because we’re waking up very early tomorrow morning, we still need to finish our mission.”  
“Ugh!” All three genin groaned. Guy looked around at his pupils and smiled proudly. He was glad to have been given the opportunity to train them, but clearly they still had a lot of training to go. Not just physically but mentally.   
“You guys do know that the Land of Claws and the Land of Fangs are only roughly one day apart, right? We got to the Land of Claws on Wednesday, We would have got to the Land of Fangs on Thursday. Then we could have left and gotten back to the Land of Claws by Friday. Which is when Neji could have pretend to get sick, which I would have assumed was from lack of rest, so we could have stopped for that night giving you two enough time to secretly watch the movie. We would have then left back to the Hidden Leave Village Tomorrow morning and be home by Sunday. But now we won’t get back until Tuesday or Wednesday.”  
All three genin look at each other completely flabbergasted. They were shocked by their own stupidity and lack of planning. How could they have been so naïve?  
“As your sensei, I do not approve of this behavior at all. But also as your sensei, I am disappointed at your attempt because I would think I’ve taught you guys better than to come up with a careless plan. You guys know better than that. What if that was a real mission? Your plan would have failed badly,” Laughed Guy sensei. He loved his pupils so much, but he had his days where he questioned them.

So at the end of the day Neji’s, Lee’s, and Tenten’s down fall was all thanks to their poorly thought out plan.


End file.
